L'homme à la moto
by coqcigrue
Summary: un motard à un feu rouge, une course, un cocktail bleu, encore le motard inconnu, un Harry Potter joueur et un Draco Malfoy empressé, que demander de plus ? SLASH HPDM, PWP.


**Titre : L'homme à la moto**

(plus ça va, plus les titres de mes fics sont ridicules, snif... mais là, j'ai une excuse, c'est la faute à ma chtite sœur, et son manque de discrétion face à un certain livre, elle comprendra pourquoi)

**Auteur** : Coqcigrue

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidement, sinon ça se saurait, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une petite fic sans prétention

**Résumé** : un motard à un feu rouge, une course, un cocktail bleu, encore le motard inconnu, un Harry Potter joueur et un Draco Malfoy empressé, que demander de plus ?

SLASH HPDM, PWP.

**Rating : R **

c'est un **slash** (c'est-à-dire fic qui parle d'un relation homosexuelle) qui devait être **PWP** (avec des scènes explicites) raté parce qu'un peu trop soft, mais... je suis romantique, que voulez vous. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre, retournez sur vos pas, ce n'est pas trop compliqué, il suffit d'un clic.

**Dédicace à mon elfe de correction Daphlanote**: Petite fic de remontage de moral pour toi... avec un peu de retard, mais ça pourra toujours servir pour une autre fois. Avec un titre pourri, et une fin un peu trop fluff, quelques passages superflus (je l'ai bidouillé à partir d'un début de fic non continuée) mais j'ai quand même réussi à l'écrire, ce PWP... j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Ptites notes en vrac :**

Un grand merci à mon elfe de correction pour cette fic, Harrie Zabbs :) vénérez sa patience et sa gentillesse, elle corrige mes fautes...

Ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi... j'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier, et puis...

Je m'excuse du retard dans la publication de la citrouille, mon ordi a malencontreusement eu l'idée saugrenue de manger le début de mon chapitre 5, et j'ai dû le réécrire. Mais j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle, je l'ai fini ce matin, y'a plus qu'à corriger, et poster.

L'HOMME A LA MOTO

La nuit était froide et claire, juste comme je les aimais.

Mike, mon collègue m'avait bien proposé d'aller boire un verre quelque part, mais à cette heure ci… De toute façon, je connaissais un bien meilleur moyen de relâcher la pression. Croyez moi, c'est nécessaire si on ne veut pas devenir cinglé à force d'impuissance.

Et là, j'en avais vraiment besoin… de décompresser je veux dire. J'avais passé une journée éreintante, mon boulot est très fatiguant, mine de rien, et on ne s'y habitue vraiment jamais. Peu importe la carapace qu'on se forge, il y aura toujours un visage qui vous marquera, une mort ou une vie brisée qui vous hantera…

Médecin urgentiste...

Foutue idée, j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tricher sur Hermione, qui s'était lancée dans des études de médicomagie... et de m'inscrire dans une fac moldue.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas, même si la plupart du temps je rentre tellement fatigué chez moi que j'ai à peine le temps de prendre une douche avant de m'endormir, comme une masse.

Pas vraiment d'amis, une vie sentimentale plus qu'inexistante, personne dans mon lit depuis déjà longtemps... Je ne peux même pas avoir de chien, mes horaires sont trop contraignants. Alors je vis seul, dans un appartement impersonnel et froid.

Telle est la dure vie des gens qui travaillent à l'hôpital de Liverpool… ou seulement moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à savoir. Mais j'aimais cette vie, exténuante, peut-être, mais aussi tellement normale, bien loin de toute magie et de mon passé.

Ici au moins, je pouvais vivre, me rendre utile aux autres tout en gardant l'anonymat le plus total… Cela faisait six ans que j'avais rompu avec mon passé, et je ne l'avais jamais regretté.

Sur le parking, ma moto m'attendait, toujours aussi rutilante. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Mike, et pour ne pas m'exposer au froid de cette nuit de mars, je fermais résolument la fermeture de mon blouson de cuir rouge.

De la même couleur que ma moto.

J'avais peut-être quitté le monde magique sans un regard en arrière, mais la fierté d'appartenir à griffondor était toujours là...

À moins que ça ne soit une habitude… En tout cas, certainement pas un désir d'être tape-à-l'œil. J'enfilais mon casque et mes gants, et fis rugir mon moteur. Ce bruit me plaisait.

A trois heures du matin un mardi, les boulevards étaient vides, désertés par les noctambules. Une petite pointe de vitesse me ferait le plus grand bien. Ces derniers temps, à force de rouler plus que prudemment dans des embouteillages insupportables, je m'étais forcément rouillé.

Je m'élançais, peu soucieux des limitations de vitesse, ce qui en soit n'est pas bien, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, vu le nombre de victimes d'accidents de voiture qui passent les portes de mes urgences, mais je n'avais pas vraiment peur de mourir.

Après tout, ma vie était en ordre, je ne manquerai probablement qu'à très peu de gens, je n'avais pas vraiment d'attaches, mis à part Jenny et 'Mione. Et puis, pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas être susceptible de mourir d'un bête accident de moto.

J'avais survécu à tellement de choses depuis ma naissance que je me voyais contraint à vivre encore un petit moment.

Même quand j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, je m'étais lamentablement raté, c'est pour vous dire...

Pas que je sois encore tenté par la mort, d'ailleurs, j'avais abandonné cette idée en trouvant une occupation pour remplir ma vie et en m'éloignant du monde sorcier.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge non loin d'une autoroute. Avez-vous remarqué que c'est toujours quand on est pressé ou qu'on veut aller vite que les feux deviennent rouges ? Non seulement ils deviennent rouges, mais en plus ils prennent tout leur temps pour repasser au vert.

Les rues alentour étaient désertes, pourtant, prenant mon mal en patience, je réfrénais mon envie de foncer, attendant que le feu m'autorise à continuer ma route. Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, un autre motard s'arrêta près de moi.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil discret. Il était tout de cuir noir vêtu, et semblait refreiner avec peine son envie de s'élancer, lui aussi. Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux, faisant vrombir sa machine. Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était plus puissante et plus chère que la mienne qu'il fallait mépriser les autres.

Ma moto n'était peut-être pas si rapide, mais dans une course, l'endurance et la maîtrise du pilote sont également des éléments essentiels. Un peu vexé, je me penchais en avant, démarrant à la seconde même où le feu m'y autorisa.

S'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, il avait trouvé son homme. Et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de lui laisser une victoire facile... si tant est qu'il puisse me battre. J'avais une manière plutôt casse-cou de rouler, un peu comme au quidditch, me fiant à mon habilité pour ne pas m'encastrer dans un obstacle.

Je jubilais en remarquant que j'avais réussi à prendre un peu d'avance sur l'homme à la moto noire, quand nous fûmes arrêtés par un second feu rouge. Il semblait passablement énervé, et nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux pendant un court instant, avant qu'il ne m'examine des pieds à la tête, comme s'il évaluait un peu plus sérieusement mes qualités de pilotes.

Un peu vexé, je lui rendais la pareille, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rougir en remarquant les longs doigts gantés tapoter aristocratiquement une cuisse que la décence aurait dû empêcher de revêtir de cuir...

Remontant les yeux à hauteur de son visage, je sursautais en apercevant la petite lueur malicieuse qui éclairait son regard. Comme s'il me disait silencieusement 'alors, ce que tu vois te plait ?' Je me retournais vivement vers la route, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, de me persuader sans grand succès que c'était juste un reflet sur la visière de son casque.

Le feu vert nous vit reprendre notre course. Pendant une demie heure, nous continuâmes, aucun de nous ne voulant céder la victoire à l'autre, puis, alors qu'il menait de quelques mètres et que nous approchions de la sortie de la ville, il ralentit, et bifurqua sur la droite, m'abandonnant la victoire.

L'adrénaline retombant doucement, je m'arrêtais, grisé par les sensations qui s'étaient emparées de moi pendant cette compétition improvisée. Puis je rentrais à une allure beaucoup plus lente chez moi, encore frissonnant de plaisir.

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, aussi vivant, et j'en remerciais l'ange noir.

Parce qu'il faut être soit un ange, soit un fou pour oser défier à ce point la prudence.

ooo

« Harry, lèves toi tout de suite ! Harry Potter, DEBOUT ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

« Hmmm, Jenny ? Juste cinq minutes… »

C'était les mots à ne pas dire. On ne dirait pas, comme ça, Jenny, une amie qui squatte mon appartement à l'occasion, est toute petite et toute frêle, mais elle a un caractère abominable.

Sans attendre mon autorisation, sans même frapper à la porte de ma chambre, elle est entrée, a retiré toutes mes couvertures et a ouvert en grand fenêtre et volets.

« Bordel, Jenny ! Je suis presque tout nu ! »

« Ca t'apprendra à te lever sans m'obliger à venir tirer tes draps ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Tu devrais me remercier de te préparer le petit déjeuner. Je te laisse deux minutes pour prendre une douche. »

Lavé et habillé en un éclair, je lui en étais quand même reconnaissant parce que sinon, j'aurais été vraiment en retard. Je m'assis en face d'elle, lui volant un toast.

« Merci Jenny. Hier, je suis rentré un peu tard. En fait, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée depuis un sacré bout de temps. »

« Oh, tu avais un rendez-vous galant ? Tu aurais dû me le dire ! En plus, tu étais super mal habillé hier, j'aurais pu passer te déposer des vêtements propres à l'hôpital... alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Raconte »

« Hey, j'étais pas mal habillé ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai mauvais goût ! Non, ne dis rien, je préfère pas savoir. C'était pas un rendez-vous galant... désolé de te décevoir. Un motard qui attendait à côté de moi que le feu passe au vert, et... »

« Oh, un motard ? Alors c'est forcément quelqu'un de bien ! Tu me le présentes quand ? »

« Jen', même si je dois avouer que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti une excitation pareille, on a juste fait la course, pas couchés ensemble ! Tu es désespérante avec tes idées perverses. »

« J'ai peut-être des idées perverses, mais au moins ma vie sentimentale n'est pas réduite à une relation avec ma moto. Tu devrais y réfléchir et te trouver quelqu'un, sinon tu vas finir tout seul, Harry Potter, je ne plaisante pas. »

ooo

Le lendemain, je me dépêchais pour finir ma garde à la même heure, dans l'espoir inavoué de revoir mon ange noir... et évidement, mon supérieur a réussi à me coller une petite mémé hypocondriaque dans les pattes juste avant que j'arrive à m'éclipser... Elle m'a fait vérifier des tas de maladies qu'elle n'avait pas pendant 2heures !

Mais il était là, au même feu, semblant presque m'attendre. Avec un clin d'œil, je démarrais en trombe, prenant encore une fois la tête.

Le lendemain aussi, il m'attendait, et le surlendemain, et puis le jour d'après, aussi...

En fait, même si ça me parut tout à fait naturel à ce moment, peu importe à quelle heure je finissais ma garde, il était là... il me quittait à chaque fois au même endroit, me laissant dans un état euphorique un peu ridicule, mais...

L'une meilleure semaine de ma vie...

Jusqu'à ce jeudi soir, où ma moto ne rencontra que les boulevards vides...

Je rentrais tristement chez moi, préférant mettre mon humeur sombre sur le compte d'une journée éreintante plutôt que de m'avouer que la présence de cet inconnu m'avait manqué...

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait revenir... un hasard comme ça, ça ne se reproduit pas indéfiniment tout les jours, si ?

ooo

« Une vraie loque, voilà ce à quoi tu ressemble » Personne n'a osé me le dire ce matin, ni hier, ni même le jour d'avant, mais si j'avais eu un miroir magique, il ne se serait sûrement pas gêné pour le faire !

Si plus personne ne prend la peine de faire la course avec moi après une dure journée, comment je suis censé me détendre, moi, hein, quelqu'un peut me le dire ? Comment ? M'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu ? Qui a osé me proposer un truc aussi stupide ?

... quoique... si c'est mon ange noir, j'accepte sans hésiter... des doigts élégants, des cuisses musclées, et des fesses...

Un corps très très prometteur, qui se promenait indécemment et plus ou moins dévêtu dans mes rêves depuis quelques jours...

Y repenser ne résolvant absolument pas mon problème, en désespoir de cause, j'acceptais la proposition de Mike d'aller boire un verre avec des amis à lui...

Parce que j'avais envie de revoir ses amis, et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que le bar en question se trouve dans le quartier où mon ange disparaissait après chacune de nos courses. Rien du tout !

Le premier qui sourie, je l'avada kedavrise !

Deux heures et quelques verres plus loin, je bénissais mon patron de m'avoir donné un jour de congé le lendemain. Je ne tiens pas du tout l'alcool, mais alors, pas du tout, et mon pas vacillant me faisait douter de ma capacité à ramener ma moto chez moi...

Je sortais prendre un peu l'air, et après avoir repris mes esprits, m'apprêtais à hurler sur le sombre crétin qui avait osé poser ses fesses indignes sur MA moto ! Dans une pause très sexy, d'accord, mais sur Ma moto !

Et puis je ravalais ridiculement ma colère, en plein milieu de ma phrase, pour dire une toute autre chose que ce qui était prévu. « Dis donc, toi, qui t'as permis de poser tes... Mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

C'était lui, sur ma moto, comme un ange tombé du ciel... ou un cadeau de noël un peu en avance...

Tout de cuir noir vêtu, son casque sur la tête, la visière relevée et sa monture garée à côté de la mienne... encore plus sexy que dans mon souvenir... d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je pense à arrêter de penser à son corps avant de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de le déshabiller du regard et de ne plus pouvoir penser du tout...

« Disons que ta moto m'a paru une place confortable pour me reposer, en attendant de trouver une occupation plus... intéressante. »

Lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire, me regarder comme s'il ne désirait qu'une chose, moi, justement... et pas vraiment sur une moto.

Et sans vouloir me chercher une mauvaise excuse, qui étais-je pour résister à une allusion aussi peu voilée que celle là ? Surtout avec la volonté atrophiée par ce drôle de cocktail bleu que je venais de boire...

Ou peut-être était-ce justement ce verre de trop qui me faisait imaginer des choses... j'allais m'en assurer tout de suite, on est griffondor ou on ne l'est pas ! Et il ne sera pas dit qu'Harry Potter s'était enfui mort de trouille devant la proposition indécente d'un beau mec !

« Alors rends toi utile, ramène moi chez moi, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver tout seul... »

En y repensant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu oser dire un truc pareil... Sans rougir, en plus ! Difficile de faire plus direct... de toute façon, le tact, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

Avec ma chance, c'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait dû se moquer et partir, m'abandonnant à ma misérable condition de bipède alcoolisé, mais il s'est contenté de me lancer un sourire éclatant et de me tendre mon casque, enfourchant sensuellement sa moto et me tendant la main pour m'aider à y prendre place...

Encore un peu étonné, je m'empressais d'obéir, m'accrochant fermement à lui, le torse collé à son dos, et les mains un peu trop bas, peut être... après tout, autant en profiter avant qu'il ne change d'avis, vous ne croyez pas ?

Nous étions devant la porte de chez moi, après un trajet trop court à mon goût. Vraiment trop court... son odeur m'enivrait, et son corps parfait aurait contenté le plus difficile des hommes. Alors s'il voulait juste passer du bon temps, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Plus j'y réfléchissais, moins ça me paraissait logique. Il ne m'avait pas encore repoussé, et laissé mes mains prendre quelques libertés pendant que nous roulions, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une question de temps...

Un peu à contre cœur, je descendais, ôtais mon casque et ouvrais la porte, osant à peine me retourner pour le remercier et lui proposer un verre ou un café. Je m'attendais presque à entendre vrombir sa moto, qui s'éloignait déjà, mais il était là, sur le pas de ma porte... à seulement quelques millimètres de moi.

Presque hésitant, je le vis approcher un bras pour m'enlacer, et entendis à peine sa voix sensuelle à travers les battements désordonnés de mon cœur.

« Alors, Potter, tu comptes me laisser patienter longtemps sur le pas de ta porte ? J'ai eu assez de mal à te retrouver, tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour moi...»

Ses doigts agrippèrent solidement ma veste pour me repousser contre le mur de l'entrée, alors qu'il refermait la porte d'un geste sec.

« Malfoy ? » je murmurais, lui ôtant son casque pour vérifier ce que je savais déjà... que j'aurais dû deviner depuis longtemps, les yeux gris, un corps aristocratique et parfait...

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de le repousser, de lui hurler de s'en aller, il s'était déjà rapproché de moi, et s'emparait violement de ma bouche. Un baiser exigent, loin d'être tendre, mais qui exprimait un tel besoin que je ne pu m'empêcher d'y répondre, avec autant de hargne, jusqu'à faire saigner ses lèvres trop parfaites.

Mon ivresse s'était fait la malle.

Et avant qu'il puisse se remettre de sa surprise, je reprenais le dessus et le repoussais brutalement contre le mur opposé, mes mains s'insinuant sans fausse pudeur sous ses vêtements, cherchant à posséder la moindre parcelle de lui se présentant à elles.

C'est lui qui m'avait fait perdre le goût à la vie, qui avait broyé mon pauvre petit cœur encore adolescent en couchant avec un autre le soir où il m'avait embrassé la première fois... j'étais éperdument amoureux, il avait voulu jouer avec moi et m'avait brisé, mais ce soir, nous serions deux à jouer, j'avais mûri, et il était visiblement celui qui avait fait l'effort de me poursuivre, contredisant toutes les normes malfoyennes...

« Oui, c'est moi. Tu as été dur à retrouver, tu sais... Tu m'as... manqué... »

« C'est bizarre, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Mais dans ma grande générosité, je consens à te donner ce que tu es venu chercher... »

Je laissais tomber son casque sur le sol, envoyant son blouson le rejoindre rapidement, et le maintenant contre le mur d'un genou glissé entre ses jambes, je commençais à m'attaquer impatiemment à sa chemise.

A ses réactions, il ne semblait pas vraiment se plaindre de ma brusquerie, ni s'offusquer de mes paroles. Ses mains s'accrochaient à mes hanches pour me rapprocher, et ma cuisse sentait très bien son désir grossir dans son pantalon, jouant même à l'attiser par de légers frottements.

Très joli torse, vraiment très désirable... comme le reste de son corps, probablement... je déposais une pluie de baisers le long de son cou, descendant doucement vers le creux de son épaule, sur laquelle je posais ma tête, respirant à fond son odeur si particulière. Un mélange de parfum coûteux et masculin, et l'odeur de sa peau tremblante de désir pour moi... tout simplement envoûtant.

Je griffais légèrement la peau de son ventre en laissant mes doigts vagabonder sur ce corps qui commençait à frissonner. De froid ou d'anticipation, je ne saurais le dire, mais je trouvais ça horriblement sexy...

Ses mains commençaient à s'activer, elles aussi. Visiblement remis de son étonnement, il essayait de me dévêtir en douceur, malgré son impatience...

Un Malfoy prévenant est une chose absolument irrésistible, mais un reste de fierté me retint de céder à ses avances. D'un geste vif, j'emprisonnais ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, me reculant légèrement de lui.

« Tttt, Malfoy, si tu veux jouer, ce sera selon mes règles, cette fois. Sinon, tu peux te rhabiller, tu sais où est la porte... »

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement, un mélange de désir brut à peine réfréné et de défi. Après une courte hésitation, comme s'il avait réfléchi à la question et bien pesé le pour et le contre, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

« Tout ce que tu voudra, Potter. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne tiens pas à te laisser filer à nouveau. »

« Bien ! Pas un mot ni un mouvement, c'est moi qui joue. »

Ses mains toujours emprisonnées, je continuais à tracer un chemin le long de son torse, mordillant une épaule par ci, jouant avec un téton par là, caressant la peau frissonnante de son ventre découvert, léchant le pourtour d'un nombril adorable, et descendant très, très lentement, mais inexorablement.

Quand je le libérais de mon emprise pour déboutonner son pantalon, ses mains restèrent bien sagement au dessus de sa tête. Il ne broncha pas non plus quand je laissais délibérément le vêtement glisser sur son désir plus qu'exacerbé.

A peine un grognement étouffé quand je m'agenouillais devant lui, le regardant avec gourmandise. Il ne restait plus que son boxer. Je le descendis millimètre par millimètre, frôlant soigneusement chaque parelle de peau s'offrant à moi, ses jambes aussi étaient délicieuses... un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait de partout, et pour l'instant, c'est moi qui profitais de cette perfection, jouant honteusement à agacer son désir plus que flatteur.

Enfin débarrassé de la dernière pièce de vêtement encombrante, je soufflais doucement sur son sexe vibrant, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne cilla pas. Je m'approchais un tout petit peu plus, léchant le bout de son membre dressé. Toujours pas de réaction, à peine un serrement de mâchoire...

Il était très obéissant... un peu trop... je me reculais, juste le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de l'engloutir brutalement, sans prévenir. Un grognement s'échappa de ses dents serrées, vite refreiné quand il se mordit les lèvres, alors que ses mains retombaient le long de son corps, essayant de se retenir au mur pour ne pas m'agripper...

C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Je m'appliquais, arrachant sporadiquement un grognement à un Malfoy de plus en plus tremblant contre moi... auquel le contrôle de lui-même échappait petit à petit, alors qu'il se laissait aller, de plus en plus beau et désirable.

Sa main tenta de me repousser doucement, mais, l'écartant, je continuais consciencieusement, le regardant dans les yeux. « Recule toi, Harry, je vais... » d'une succion un peu plus appuyée que les précédentes je le fis taire, ou plutôt hurler quand il se laissa complètement aller à la jouissance.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus magnifique. Entièrement nu, affalé contre mon mur quand ses jambes avaient refusé de le porter plus longtemps, le souffle court, les paupières closes, les lèvres rougies à force d'avoir été mordues...

J'eu subitement envie d'embrasser très doucement et très tendrement cette bouche malmenée... après tout, c'était un peu de ma faute. Et puis, il m'avait appelé Harry...

Je l'enlaçais le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, puis, quand ses mains recommencèrent à se faufiler sous mes vêtements, je le portais jusqu'à ma chambre, le déposant doucement sur mon lit.

« Alors, Malfoy, j'espère que tu as encore envie de jouer, on n'a pas fini, on ne fait que commencer... »

« Mais je n'attends que toi, Potter. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, je t'aurais retrouvé plus vite. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore habillé ? » Son sexe était de nouveau réveillé, et le mien me faisait douloureusement savoir qu'un Malfoy nu est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas...

Arg ! Lui et sa fierté arrogante ! J'avais presque envie de le laisser là, tout seul, pendant que je faisais un tour à moto avec ce qui me restait d'amour propre...

Et puis tant pis ! On est griffondor ou on ne l'est pas, que j'ai un petit dragon tatoué est un détail absolument secondaire et presque invisible... qui occupe les neuf dixièmes de mon dos, mais il ne le remarquera pas, hein ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose, si ?

Choisir entre ma fierté et mon célibat forcé... et puis zut ! Je jetais ma fierté aux orties, en espérant que Malfoy ne la piétine pas trop, et me débarrassais de mes vêtements doucement, sous son regard gourmand, prenant bien garde à ne pas exposer mon dos à sa curiosité.

Puis, le plaquant contre le matelas, je reprenais tranquillement l'exploration de son corps décidément très alléchant. Il essaya bien de se rebeller, de prendre le dessus, mais ma menace devait être très efficace, parce qu'il resta bien sagement à sa place, embrassant tout de même tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de moi.

J'allais presque abandonner cette règle ridicule quand il commença à me caresser doucement le dos et les fesses. Pas question que je lui laisse ça aussi ! Je m'étais déjà senti assez humilié de trouver ce dragon tatoué dans mon dos après une nuit particulièrement bien arrosée.

Un peu plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je le retournais et écartais ses cuisses musclées. Si je le fréquentais trop, ce qui n'avait aucune chance d'arriver, je suis sûr que je pourrais sombrer dans la luxure la plus débauchée rien qu'à cette vue là... il se tortillait un peu inconfortablement, tellement mignon dans cette position...

« Arrêtes ça, Potter, un Malfoy n'est jamais soumis à personne, n'y pense même pas. »

« Si tu veux continuer ce jeu, Malfoy, il faut suivre les règles. Ce soir, je suis le dominant. »

« Potter ! » Sa voix rageuse se tue subitement quand j'attrapais son érection et commençais à le masturber sans douceur. Il repris d'un ton incertain « un Malfoy n'est jamais... » avant de s'interrompre complètement, visiblement choqué d'avoir ma langue à cet endroit la aussi.

« Alors, Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je te promets que je serais doux pour toi. Laisse moi juste... juste cette nuit... »

Seul un grognement peu convaincu me répondit, mais que pouvais-je attendre de plus, il se détendait un peu sous mon corps, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Je repris patiemment ma caresse linguale, prenant le temps de bien le préparer malgré mon désir qui me criait de prendre ce corps soumis...

Quand il recommença à soupirer incontrôlablement, agrippant les draps de toutes ses forces, je remontais l'embrasser, très content de l'effet que je produisais sur lui. Au moment de pénétrer ce corps extrêmement sexy, pourtant, j'hésitais un peu.

Mon propre corps me hurlait de le délivrer de ce désir trop longtemps contenu, mais, bizarrement, le plaisir de tout simplement le préparer à me recevoir me comblait presque plus que l'idée de le soumettre à moi.

« Tu es sûr que tu en as envie ? Sinon je peux... » Je chuchotais à son oreille.

« Potter ! Pas question que tu me laisses dans cet état maintenant ! Ce que tu as commencé, tu le continue, et bien, de préférence ! Maintenant ! »

Perdant totalement le peu de calme que j'avais réussi à garder, je m'enfonçais doucement dans l'intimité de Malfoy, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Je m'immobilisais un instant pour le laisser s'habituer à ma présence, caressant son dos et embrassant sa nuque pour l'aider à se relaxer.

« Bouge, Potter ! Vais pas me briser » Grinça-t-il d'une voix définitivement pas détendue. Le sentant un peu contracté, je résistais à l'envie de lui obéir. « Patience, Malfoy, on a tout notre temps, et je ne veux pas expédier cette nuit avec toi. »

« Alors je préfèrerais être sur le dos et te voir... si tu m'y autorise, bien sûr » fini-t-il d'une voix teintée d'une pointe d'amertume. Evidement, avoir Malfoy dans mon lit, soumis, en plus, était déjà pas mal, je pouvais au moins lui rendre cette liberté là. Je me retirais juste le temps de le laisser se retourner, plaçant un coussin sous ses fesses pour que ce soit plus confortable pour lui.

Sur un grognement que je préférais interpréter comme un merci, je recommençais à le caresser lentement, profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée pour le serrer dans mes bras... je me sentais tellement bien, comme ça, tellement à ma place... tout contre lui, dans sa chaleur, en lui...

Je bougeais légèrement pour voir s'il s'habituait à moi, et fut récompensé par un petit grognement appréciatif. Ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à me contrôler, j'augmentais le rythme et l'ampleur de mes mouvements, à la recherche de ce petit point qui lui ferait voir des étoiles.

Trouvé ! Et une morsure à l'épaule pour moi... pour étouffer ses cris... dans ces conditions là, je veux bien en récolter tous les jours, parce que je ne crois pas que Malfoy sera le seul à avoir un orgasme dévastateur...

ooo

« Hmm, Jenny, ferme ces foutus volets ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas Jenny. » Une odeur de café et une voix masculine, décidément, y'avait quelque chose qui clochait ce matin, Jenny me prépare toujours du thé. Je me décidais à entrouvrir délicatement un demi œil, et la vue d'une chevelure blonde me remis brusquement les idées en place. « Malfoy ?! »

« Et oui, Malfoy. Me dis pas que tu étais tellement bourré que tu te rappelle de rien ? » D'un air plutôt vexé, il s'apprêtait déjà à s'en aller quand je sautais vivement de mon lit pour le retenir par le poignet.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Alors ça comptait, pour toi, ce qui c'est passé hier ? » Répondis-je, un peu incertain.

« Ca dépend, si je réponds oui, j'aurais le droit à une autre nuit avec toi ? » Les serpentards et leur foutue façon de camoufler leurs sentiments. Heureusement que j'étais devenu expert en décryptage.

« Selon la réponse, je peux même accepter deux ou trois nuits... ou plus »

« D'accord... Si ça ne comptait pas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé être le premier. » Le souffle coupé par sa soudaine révélation, d'une franchise et honnêteté complète, je me sentis soudain misérable de l'avoir forcé à jouer à ce jeu stupide avec moi.

« C'est vrai ? Je... si j'avais su j'aurais pas... je... désolé... »

« Arrêtes de t'excuser, Potter. Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione m'a dit. »

« Quoi ?! Dis quoi ? »

« Tout... que tu étais amoureux de moi et que je t'ai bêtement laisser filer. Et c'est pas la peine de penser à lui en vouloir, je l'ai forcé à parler... et puis honnêtement, ton corps crie, que dis-je hurle 'j'appartiens à Drago Malfoy' »

« Quoi ! Mais pas du tout, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! »

« Potter, tu as un énorme dragon dans ton dos... si c'est pas une déclaration, ça... et je te rappelle que tu es tout nu, ce qui ne cache rien du tout... »

« Et merde ! J'avais oublié ! » Une érection plus que visible et un tatouage pas vraiment discret, comment pouvais-je nier quoi que ce soit.

« Si tu veux que je t'aide à régler ce petit inconvénient... enfin, pas si petit que ça, je te conseille de faire tout ce que je te dis... cette fois, c'est moi qui joue. »

La lueur dans ses yeux ne me laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite, ou au contraire, des tortures exquises, mais après tout, je l'avais bien mérité...

... un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais soumettre... et je veux bien lui laisser cette petite victoire s'il me laisse le serrer dans mes bras tous les jours...

FIN


End file.
